Signals from the receiver coils of inductive sensors are prone to variation due to noise and manufacturing variations, for example variations in part separations. Improved sensors giving positional signals corrected for such common mode factors would be of great commercial interest, particularly for electronic throttle control applications, amongst many other possible applications.